


Midnight Blue

by bedb



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Foreigner, Loss, war sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedb/pseuds/bedb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lt. Cynthia Hyde-White, British nurse, becomes the lover of a bad boy sergeant from Brooklyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Blue

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song Midnight Blue Songwriters  
>  Gramm, Lou / Turgon, Bruce
> 
> I do not own any Marvel characters

Ain't got no regrets and I ain't losin' track  
Of which way I'm going ain't gonna double back  
Don't want no misplay put on no display  
An angel? No, but I know my way, oh yeah oh

Capt. Rogers loudly proclaimed that some of the men rescued from the Hydra base were in need of medical attention. Lt. Cynthia Hyde-White of Chelsea, Great Britain pushed her way into the group of men and stopped when one of the men shouted “Let’s hear it for Capt. America!” 

She was near the man making the proclamation and watched as his face changed from elated to something she couldn’t quite read…troubled? He looked around and met her gaze for an instant. A smile returned to his handsome face, but before she could make contact to see if he needed any assistance, someone called her away. There was a seriously injured man on one of the captured hydra tanks, and she needed to help see to him.

Ever have a feeling you are being watched? Hurrying to help with the wounded man, she couldn’t help but glance back at the handsome Yank. His smile returned but the troubled look in his eyes was back as well. This boy was going to be trouble….in a good way she hoped.

Hours later Capt. America, from movie star to war hero, showed up in the dispensary with his friend, the man with the troubled eyes.  
Lt. Hyde-White met him at the doors with a smile on her face for the captain and a quick scutiny for his smiling friend. “How may I help you, Capt. Rogers?” she asked politely.

“My friend insists, he’s all right, but I’d appreciate it if you’d make sure,” the captain explained as cordially as any man had ever spoken to her. Most of the boys were “hi toots…what’s shakin’?”

The friend, just too much knowledge in his blue eyes, spoke up suddenly, “No, you may be right. Need to make sure everything works.”

“This way then,” Cynthia said and motioned towards the back of the clinic. “I’ll see which MO is on duty.”

“Bucky, don’t give them any trouble,” Cap, dropping his friend off and readying to leave, called after them.

“I’ll be a regular angel,” Bucky returned. “Hey, lieutenant, think we could do this without an MO?”

Cynthia was used to the boys wanting to flirt with her, and for the most part it was just innocent fun, but this boy was different. His flirting was more dangerous, more solid than the come ons the other boys tried with her.

She asked him his history while at the Hydra camp, and he admitted that he had contracted pneumonia working in the cold damp slave factory. And when he was too sick to work, a man named Zola experimented on him. Gave him shots and things…took blood.

This intrigued Cynthia. Taking his wrist in hand her fingers over his radial artery, she found his pulse slightly elevated, but she couldn’t be sure of the cause. Looking into his hungry eyes, she had a good guess. 

“Do you like to dance?” he asked quietly.

“Yes,” she answered and readied to check his eyes with a scope. “Look at the chart on the wall,” she said and turned off overhead lights. He had pretty eyes, a wee bit dialated, but otherwise fine. His vision appeared normal. “What do you have in mind?” she asked and righted herself.

“Is the dancehall still open in town?” he asked.

“On weekends.”

“Then how about you an’ me visitin’ it this Friday?”

“I don’t normally date patients,” Cynthia replied and made him remove his military blouse and undershirt so she could listen to his heart and lungs with a stethascope. 

He was a fine figure of a man, and she was no prude. He had a lovely chest, and he was proud of his body and was not adverse to using it to trap some unsuspecting female. “What time do you want me ready?” she asked. 

“You name the time,” he said as she moved behind him to listen to his lungs posteriorly. His back was strong, his spine supple as he sat up straighter. When she finished, he caught her wrist and moved her to stand in front of him. For a moment she thought he was going to force a kiss from her, but that did not happen. Still he had placed the thought in her head. This lovely Yank was a wicked boy. 

“Is there something you need, sergeant?” she asked and immediately regretted the breathless hitch in her voice.

“I can wait til Friday, your ladyship,” he replied and stood up, his body so close to hers that she could feel his heat. Reaching for his undershirt, he smiled down at her while pulling it on. “But I need the time.”

“1800,” she answered and let her eyes move from his chest to his face. “And shave.”

“As you wish,” he said with a grin that melted her heart. 

I used to follow yeah, that's true but my following days are over  
Now I just gotta follow through  
I remember what my father said  
He said, "Son, life is simple it's either cherry red or  
Midnight blue  
Oh  
Midnight blue  
Oh

Bucky was a good dancer and very attentive to her needs. He pulled her chair out for her and helped her with her sweater. He also saw to it that whatever drink she wanted was produced. If anyone tried to move in on her, he was able to back them down with just a look. 

Cynthia was amazed at how quickly his expression could go from sweet and pleasant to something she could only describe as deadly. Bucky was a gentleman, but she sensed lurking under his pretty exterior was the heart of a killer. Bucky Barnes had a reputation for being a killer.

When they slow danced, he let her decide how close they stood, which forced her to make the intimate decisions. If she wanted to press against his body, she had to do it herself; he would not force her. If she wanted a kiss, she had to let him know. False modesty got you taken home early.

And no kiss had ever tasted so…so…male. He was drinking bourbon and she could taste it on his lips, sweet and smokey. His kiss was thorough without being rough, but she wanted him to know she was willing to go one step more. She lightly bit into his lower lip and sucked it into her mouth. He closed his eyes and yielded to her desires.There was no doubt in his mind now that the evening did not have to end anytime soon. 

You were the restless one and you did not care  
That I was the trouble boy lookin' for a double dare  
I won't apologize for the things I've done and said  
But when I win your heart, I'm gonna paint it cherry red

Cynthia had not meant to take the young Yank on as a lover, but war made you crazy. The night before every mission, he was at her tent, always that unspoken worry that this might be his last night of life, and she could not say no to him. And more than once one of the Howling Commandos had to come and retrieve him from her bed because he was doing it one more time. Bucky was a man of great passion, good and bad. If she ever turned him away, he would simply find someone else; she knew this with all certainty. He never lived more than one day at a time.

And always before she released him back to the army, she would whisper, “I love you.” Whether she meant it or not was irrelevant. He needed to hear that someone loved him before a mission...just in case.

I don't want to talk about it what you do to me  
I can't live without it  
And you might think that it's much too soon  
For us to go this far into the  
Midnight blue  
Oh  
It's midnight blue

This night was no different. He couldn’t tell her where he was going, but he would be gone a few weeks longer than usual. Taking her into his arms, he kissed her until she melted breathlessly against him. How did the lady from England wind up the lover of the bad boy from Brooklyn? And he was a fierce lover taking what he needed and giving what she was willing to take. And there was no ‘may I’ or ‘please’. She wrapped her fingers in his hair and drew his head back to hers, where she fed greedily at his mouth.

He was beautiful, or was it the fragility of his life that made him lovely to gaze upon. That every breath he took was confirmation that he was alive. She could feel his heart beating fast and strong when she ran her hands over his chest, when she planted a kiss over his heart.

As it so happened on numerous nights, she forced him back and mounted him. It was just so much easier to enjoy him, to set the pace with her hands on his chest until they both surrendered to the passion and fire of just being alive. And sated, he would give her a slow lazy smile that she had come to love.  
Unable to stay longer, he dressed in the dark and readied to leave.

“See you when I get back, doll,” he promised and planeted a quick kiss on her swollen lips.

She didn’t want to jinx him by saying “be careful” so she whispered “I love you.”

“I like it when you say that,” he replied and leaned over her to plant a last kiss on her lips. “Later.”

Things could be different but that'd be a shame, 'cause  
I'm the one who could feel the sun right in the pouring rain  
I won't say where I don't know when  
But soon there's gonna come a day  
I'll be back again  
Yeah, I'll be back for you  
You see, I'm saving up my love  
Midnight blue  
Oh  
They need this midnight blue  
Oh

Cap was devastated. Lt. Cynthia Hyde-White learned through the loop that Bucky had fallen off the train in a mountain pass. The Howling Commandos were grief stricken that Cap’s number two man was lost, his body unretrievable in a Alpine River.   
Sitting on her bunk, with a military blouse left behind after a night of drinking, dancing and ‘fun’ in her hands, she pressed it to her face and took a deep breath. It smelled of him. Turning that last night over in head, she whispered, “I love you.”


End file.
